Into You
by GG2401
Summary: Jika kau adalah aku , bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti ini , hidup ditengah-tengah labirin.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE : Into You

AUTHOR : GresikaS

CAST : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , etc

GENRE : Romance , etc

DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment & cerita ini milik saya (-,)

NOTE : Hai I'm Back , kali ini Hunsoo , happy reading :D

 _New York , 2016_

Lagit cerah hari bersinar sebagaimana mestinya di langit cosmopolitan yang berhembus masuk membuatnya sedikit bergidik , ini musim gugur , musim gugur yang cukup indah , setidaknya ada bunga yang terbawa masuk bersama hembusan angin tadi ke dalam ruangannya.

Menatap beberapa tas berisi semua pakaian juga akan kembali hari ini , dua jam dari sekarang lebih ke negara dimana ia di lahirkan dulu.

Bukan apa-apa , pekerjaan memanggilnya , dan ia mau tidak mau , siap tidak siap harus mengiyakan pekerjaan ini , tak ada alasan khusus , hanya ingin sesuatu yang baru saja , sedikit jenuh , yah kurag lebih seperti itu.

Menyesap kopi pertamanya di pagi ini , berjalan menuju pintu apartementnya , melihat siapa yang 'berkunjung' di pagi mengembang , menggeser tubuh tingginya sedikit , mempersilahkan tamunya tersenyum melihat apa yang dibawa tamunya , pesanannya , juga dengan sedikit 'tambahan' rasa baik didalamnya.

"aku tahu kau belum sarapan pagi"

"ya kau memang tahu , walaupun sudah ada ini" ia mengangkat cangkir kopinya yang tinggal separuh.

Tamunya menghela napas "dengan cara hidupmu yang seperti itu sejak datang kemari aku ingin bertepuk tangan karea kau masih hidup"

Ia terkekeh "aku masih makan Kris , dan juga coffetarian"

Tamunya menyodorkan satu set sarapan untuknya , mengambil kopi dari tangannya , menyesapnya sedikit , lalu mengerutkan kening "seperti double americano"

Ia tertawa , memasukkan salad ke dalam mulutnya "kau yakin tidak ikut bersamaku ?"

"untuk waktu dekat sih tidak , mungkin nanti jika kontrakku yang beberapa bulan lagi habis aku akan menyusulmu kesana"

"kau sudah lihat atelierku disana ?"

Kris , tamu itu menggeleng "belum , kenapa ? tidak sesuai instruksimu ?"

"tidak , hanya saja aku terlalu suka"

Kris menatapya , "jangan sampai kau menjadikannya 'hunian' juga seperti yang kau lakukan disini , belilah rumah atau apartement , tidur , dan juga kurangi kopimu , tapi sudah bagus kau berhenti merokok"

"aku sudah bosan merokok , penawaran terakhir , ikut denganku atau tinggal ?"

"tinggal untuk sementara , aku akan mengurus semuanya lalu menyusulmu"

"ok ! bawa kekasihmu juga"

"what ?"

Ia tertawa "jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu , yang bersamamu di club dua hari yang lalu , aku ragu sampai kau menciumnya saat itu"

"Oh God ! Kau melihatku ?"

"ya , ah berarti benar , kau beruntung saat itu aku tidak membawa kamera , itu termasuk seni juga"

Tamunya tertawa "aku akan minta kau memasangnya sebagai cover ateliermu kalau begitu"

Ia pun juga tertawa , "terima kasih makanannya , dan juga tripodnya"

Kris mengangguk "ya dan sulit sekali mendapatkan seri seperti yang kau minta , jangan kau pakai untuk menghajar orang lagi , aku harus ke galeri sekarang aku mengadakan rapat pagi ini , mau datang ?"

"oh tidak-tidak terima kasih"

"see ya Hun , kabari aku jika kau sampai"

"hmm , see ya Kris"

Pria tinggi itu kini terheran sendiri , ia baru sadar makanan yang dimakannya barusan untuk dua orang , ia tersenyum kecil , orang tadi benar-benar tahu jika dirinya tidak makan sejak tadi malam.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya , menyeret koper-koper besar itu "ok ! bye New York"

 _Seoul , 2016_

Suara dentingan merdu menyapa indera pendengaran seluruh penghuni rumah pagi itu , walaupun faktanya hanya ada dirinya dan pria paruh baya yang biasa ia panggil 'ayah' berdiri tak jauh darinya , ikut mendegarkan , juga meneliti.

Rutinitas paginya selalu seperti itu , jika orang normalnya sarapan , makan bersama anggota keluarganya , ia jauh dari hal menyenangkan disinilah ia berada tiap paginya , mendentingkan not-not piano , dan menahan rasa kesalnya jika dirasa apa yang ia mainkan tidak sesuai.

"lagu ini andante"

"kecepatan rata-rata orang berjalan" sahutnya

"kau terlalu cepat satu not"

 _kurasa begitulah aku berjalan._

Selalu begitu , ia tidak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan ayahnya , hanya mengangguk ,menjawabnya , dan mengulanginya sampai ayahnya merasa seperti yang diharapkannya.

Ia muak , jujur juga ingin hidup normal seperti anak lain , bermain , belajar bersama , pulang sekolah dengan bis umum , makan siang bersama teman , sungguh ia akan menukar apa saja yang dimilikinya saat ini untuk hal -hal yang menurutnya lebih 'manusiawi' , lebih seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

"cukup untuk pagi ini , ayah berangkat , siang nanti kau harus berlatih untuk resital , jangan lupa"

"ya"

Hanya seperti itu akhir paginya , dan itu membuatnya dalam perasaan yang biasa ia hanya meminum serealnya sedikit , agar ia mempunyai alasan untuk makan bersama lebih suka kelaparan bersama temannya dibanding makan sendirian seperti ini.

"tidak dihabiskan ?"

"tidak , aku berangkat bibi"

Pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak melihat pintu mobilnya yang sudah napasnya dan mencoba mengingat hal-hal menyenangkan dalam hidupnya , walaupun faktanya ia hampir tidak punya hal yag membuatnya senang selama ia ada di rumah , oh lagipula dirinya tidak pernah keluar rumah selain ke sekolah seninya dan tempat ia berlatih.

"ada apa tuan muda ?"

"tidak , tidak ada"

Hanya 15 menit lalu kau keluar dari rumah , yah begitu isi hatinya setiap hari , keluar dan jauh dari ada yang menyenangkan dirumahnya , ayahnya selalu pulang saat lewat makan malam , memberinya lagu baru untuk dimainkan pagi harinya.

"apa aku bisa berangkat ke tempat latihan sendiri nanti ?"

"... ayah tuan muda ..."

"oh ok !" ia sudah tahu jawabannya , aturannya , tidak ya berarti tidak , tidak ada penawaran apapun , bagi ayahnya perkataannya sama dengan perintah.

"tuan muda ..."

"tidak apa-apa aku tahu , memang selalu seperti itu kan ? , aku turun , sampai nanti paman"

Akhirnya , jauh dari rumah , matanya berbinar dan itu tanpa disadari olehnya hari ia begitu , kata ceria setiap melewati pintu besar masuk sekolah tinggi seninya , dan yang ia jawab jika seseorang bertanya kenapa ia seperti itu , sama , 'baunya menyenangkan'.

Pemuda tinggi itu menguap berkali-kali sambil menolehkan dia bisa membeli kopi panas , ia lupa jalanan negaranya sendiri , sepuluh tahun dan banyak yang berubah pasti ia melewatkan banyak hal selama ada di negara cosmopolitannya selama ini.

Beruntung ia tidak lupa bagaimana caranya berbicara dalam bahasa Korea , bahasa negaranya , negara tempat dimana ia tumbuh.

Mengatakan sebuah alamat setelah ia menaiki tubuhnya sedikit sambil menikmati pemandangan beranjak sedikit dan bertanya apa ia bisa singgah sebentar untuk membeli kopi , yang ternyata bisa , dan membuatnya sedikit senang , oh ayolah dia coffetarian , maniak kopi.

Beberapa saat taksi kembali berjalan , melewati hotel , pertokoan , kedai , juga club malam yang mampu menggoda siapa saja untuk bisa saja masuk tapi ia tidak sebodoh itu dalam keadaan jetlag , dan banyak barang masuk ke club malam , ia bisa tidak berwujud esok paginya.

"ini , terima kasih"

Setibanya ditempat yang ia tuju , rumah maksudnya , ia disambut 'bell boy' yang menawarkan membantu membawa semua mengangguk saja , ia bukan tipe orang yang suka repot membawa barang-barang , dan juga ia masih lelah.

"baru tiba di Korea , tuan ?"

"ya , seperti itu" jawabnya

"ini kamarnya , dan ini keycardnya"

"terima kasih , ini"

Bell boy tadi menatapnya sekilas tidak percaya pada apa yang diterimanya , tipnya terlalu besar , dan membuatnya mengucapkan terima kasih tiga kali sebelum menghilang di balik tinggi itu tidak ambil pusing , baginya semua pekerjaan itu berat , apalagi pekerjaan seperti 'bellboy' sudah sepantasnya ia menerima itu.

Mencari tempat tidur membuka pakaiannya , dan menjatuhkan diri ia sudah harus bekerja , melihat atelier , bertemu klien , lalu 'bebas' itu yang paling ia nantikan.

Kepalanya beralih pada balkon yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya , beranjak dari tempatnya , membuka lebar pintu balkon , kembali merebahkan tubuh di tempat suka hawa berangin seperti ini , angin yang menyapu tubuhnya , seolah seperti belaian sebuah tangan yang lembut , menyapu kulitnya , dingin dan menyengangkan.

"dini hari , yeah , welcome to Seoul"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE : Into You

AUTHOR : GresikaS

CAST : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , etc

GENRE : Romance , etc

DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment & cerita ini milik saya (-,)

NOTE : Hai I'm Back , kali ini Hunsoo , happy reading :D

Previous Chapt :

Satu hal , ia benar-benar suka dengan ateliernya , sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan selama ini , dan ia tidak menyangka jika jiwa kreatifnya bisa menjadi seperti ini , dia memang sedang memuji dirinya sendiri , memang seperti itu kebiasaannya.

Ia mulai membayangkan semua foto yang ia rahasiakan selama ini akan pantas sekali memenuhi galeri barunya , langkah kakinya menapak dengan perlahan , semua hanya tinggal fotonya , foto yang selama ini ia kumpulkan , yang ia rahasiakan , bahkan sahabatnya , Kris tidak tahu menahu dengan 'karya rahasianya' kali ini.

"apa fotonya bisa dipajang hari ini juga ?" tanyanya

"bisa saja , kita punya banyak waktu hari ini"

"terima kasih" jujur ia suka cara kerja orang ini , tidak banyak bicara tapi semua selesai dengan Choi Minho , dia juga yang membuat galeri ini selesai dengan tepat dibilang orang ini sekretarisnya.

"bukankah itu klien yang kutunggu ? em tunggu siapa namanya ?"

Sekretarisnya menoleh , lalu mengangguk "ya , dia Do In Sung , Pianis yang paling disegani di Korea singkatnya begitu , anaknya juga Pianis , double combo saat mereka berdua tampil bersama"

"ok , ada lagi ?"

Choi Minho terdiam beberapa detik "oh ya , dia sedikit angkuh menurutku , dan jiwa seninya tinggi cenderung 'langka' kau tahu apa maksudku"

"Ok ! angkuh , berjiwa seni tinggi , dan pianis , oh keren sekali"

"ruang kerja sudah siap di lantai dua , aku akan menyambutnya dulu"

"Thanks"

Pertama kali baginya mendengar nama pianis ini , ia memang suka seni , tapi piano , ia tidak terlalu tertarik , ia pernah menghadiri resital piano teman sekolahnya dan ia tertidur selama setengah sampai akhir bodoh memang.

"Oh Sehun ?"

"Do In Sung , senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu"

Pria paruh baya ini mengangguk , dan hanya sekali tatap saja ia bisa menilai jika Pria ini tidak suka diremehkan "tidak menyangka masih semuda ini"

"ah ya , 25 tahun tidak semuda itu kurasa"

"ya , anakku juga seusiamu ... oh ya selamat galeri ini unik"

"terima kasih , belum terpasang satu foto pun baru dimulai hari ini"

"ya , nuansanya menyenangkan" dan Pemuda tinggi itu yakin terdengar nada sinis di dalam suaranya 'menyenangkan' bukan bagian kata yang ia sukai.

"kau bisa mulai malam ini Oh Sehun-ssi , kurasa aku perlu sedikit pengantar didepannya"

Pemuda itu , Sehun mengangguk "ya , aku siap untuk seni"

"ya , seni dengan rasa yang berbeda , baiklah Oh Sehun-ssi ..." Pria paruh baya tadi mengulurkan tangannya , saling berjabat.

"aku juga mengundangmu makan malam , sampai nanti"

Sehun , ia membungkuk setelah berlalunya Do In Sung , dengan segera ia melonggarkan kerah kemejanya menggulung lengannya dan berulang kali menghembuskan napas.

"singkat sekali"

Sehun menatap sekretarisnya yang memperhatikan berlalunya Pria paruh baya itu "ya"

"ada apa ?"

"dia bukan orang yang menyenangkan , sangat tidak menyenangkan"

Kehadirannya sudah disambut dengan baik oleh pelayan -benar tipe yang klasik , menginjakkan kaki didalamnya seperti menekan mesin waktu dan tiba di jaman victoria , gaya Inggris klasik , ini menarik dan tidak jika sikapnya seperti itu , semuanya menjadi sesuai saat ia melihatnya.

"Tuan besar dalam perjalanan pulang , bisa menunggu ?"

Ia mengangguk "tentu" dan pelayan itu berlalu , meninggalkannya yang masih berjalan menelusuri sisi rumah klien barunya yang membuatnya tertarik.

Ia mulai mengangkat kameranya , mencari 'angle' yang baik untuk kakinya seolah menariknya masuk semakin dalam dan menemukan banyak hal menarik lainnya yang jarang ia dalam kamera , dan selalu berusaha menemukan sudut yang bagus untuk disimpan.

Perhatiannya teralih oleh sebuah denting piano yang mengalun tak jauh dari tempatnya ada orang lain yang memainkan piano , apa itu anak Do In Sung yang dikatakannya tadi ?

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di belakang sosok yang memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano , mengalun lembut , seperti air laut yang tenang , menghempaskan tapi tidak membuatmu menghantam batu karang , setidaknya itu yang bisa ia gambarkan dari cara bermain sosok ini.

IMAGINE.

Dia tahu lagu ini , ini lagu yang dimainkan pada saat resital piano temannya yang mana ia justru tertidur , dan rasanya benar-benar berbeda , cara bermainnya berbeda , disini ia tidak merasa ada rasa kantuk itu sedikit pun menempel pada dirinya.

Alunan piano itu berhenti , dan ia sempat mengambil gambar sosok yang mulai menyadari menurunkan kameranya , menatap sosok pemuda yang menatapnya sedikit bingung ? takut ? oh entahlah , rasanya berbeda dengan cara Do In Sung menatap lawan mereka ini bertolak belakang.

"siapa ?"

Suara yang menghanyutkan , dan ia segera berkedip , tentu saja dia tidak ingin dianggap aneh "ayahmu ? klienku"

"oh , lalu dimana ayahku ?"

"seseorang dibawah mengatakan dia masih dalam perjalanan"

Hening , tapi ia suka keheningan ini , dan juga tatapan mata sosok itu berubah , menjadi ingin tahu ? dan kosong ?

"kau ... mengambil gambar rumahku juga ?"

Ia mengangguk "ayahmu mengijinkanku sebelumnya"

Sosok itu mengangguk , semua yang ada didalam dirinya seperti menggambarkan keanggunan , rapuh , halus dan terakhir misterius , ya ia yakin , banyak yang ia sembunyikan dibalik keanggunan , sikap halusnya , juga Juliet ? oh bukan lebih kuat dari itu.

"apa aku boleh melihatnya ?"

"tentu"

Jemari itu tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan jemarinya , tepat seperti yang Pemuda tinggi itu gambarkan , halus dan terkesan sosok itu dari tempatnya berdiri , dari wajah sampai keseluruhannya , sosok ini seperti sebuah replika yang tidak bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam menunggu , tapi , kali ini , untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal itu.

"kau mengambil fotoku juga ?"

"em yah tidak sengaja , kau bagian dari keluarga juga"

Sosok itu terdiam menatap Pemuda tinggi itu , tersenyum samar , samar sekali , lalu berkata "tahu batu pahatan yang menuliskan nama pemiliknya ?"

"ya ?"

"itulah aku disini , aku bukan keluarga , hanya batu yang bisa ditulis seperti kehendak pemiliknya jika batu itu penuh ia akan dibuang dan perlahan menjadi hamparan pasir" sorot mata itu menjadi marah , dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan.

Pemuda tinggi itu terdiam , menerima kameranya kembali "aku tidak akan menyalahgunakan fotomu"

Sosok itu mengangguk "aku suka caramu mengambil sebuah foto dan aku suka semua foto yang kau ambil , semua itu membuat rumah ini terlihat jauh lebih manusiawi"

"Namaku Oh Sehun"

Sosok itu berbalik , terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil "senang bertemu denganmu Oh Sehun-ssi"

Dan dalam hatinya Sehun bersumpah suara itu adalah suara paling lembut yang pernah didengarnya selama ini.

Makan malam pertama Sehun dengan keluarga pianis ini sungguh jauh dari kata In Sung yang baru saja tiba mendominasi obrolan , mulai dari devinisi seni , seni fotografi , hingga membahas permainan piano , permainan pianonya juga permainan sosok yang ia temui di lantai dua tadi.

Setelah hidangan penutup tiba , Pria paruh baya itu beranjak dari kursinya , menuju piano hitam yang tak jauh dari meja tempat mereka makan malam.

Dentingan suara itu mulai terdengar , dan itu membuatnya sangat tidak , permainan piano Do In Sung sungguh mengagumkan , lagu karya Chopin setahunya bukanlah lagu yang mudah dimainkan begitu saja , ada unsur berbeda didalamnya tapi , di jemari Pria ini , semua tuts piano seperti bertekuk lutut padanya.

Perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Pemuda yang tengah mengamati permainan ayahnya , kali ini tatapan itu seolah mengatakan jika ia tidak suka suasana ini , ia sedikit kebencian saat Pria itu menekan beberapa tuts piano di awal sosok itu merasa diperhatikan karena tatapannya beralih pada Sehun , lalu beralih lagi pada ayahnya.

Dia seperti mendapatkannya , perbedaan mereka manis ini bermain dengan lembut , elegan , ditambah sedikit ketegasan.

Lalu ayahnya , Do In Sung , bermain dengan sangat tegas , high-class , dan mempunyai rasa dengar yang jadi ini yang dimaksud double-combo oleh sekretarisnya tadi , saat Ayah dan Anak ini tampil saja ia sudah bisa menilai jika hasilnya akan luar biasa.

"mau memainkan sesuatu Kyungsoo ?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu terdiam sebentar , lalu menggeleng "tidak"

"aku sempat melihatnya bermain piano , diatas"

Pria baya itu menatapnya "begitu ?"

"ya , Imagine , lagunya Imagine" ujar Sehun , sosok itu masih terdiam.

Do In Sung berdiri , merapikan kemejanya "baik , cukup untuk malam ini , kau tentu sudah mendapatkan gambarnya Sehun-ssi ?"

"Oh ya tentu"

Do In Sung mengangguk , "Kyungsoo tolong antarkan tamu kita kedepan"

Sosok itu mengangguk , menatapnya , lalu berjalan mendahuluinya tanpa berkata apapun , tapi sorot mata itu berbeda , entahlah ia tidak tahu apa artinya.

"terima kasih"

"ya ..." sosok itu menggantungkan kalimatnya , terdiam seperti berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat sebelum mengucapkannya.

"ada apa ?"

Pemuda itu menatapnya kembali "tidak , aku hanya ingin meminta maaf jika sikap ayahku membuatmu tidak nyaman"

Sehun mengangguk , mengerti dengan situasi tadi "boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

Pemuda tadi mengangguk "tentu"

"kenapa kau tidak bermain piano tadi ? kurasa kau bisa memainkannya"

Senyum itu lagi , senyum samar yang diperlihatkannya "karena aku tidak suka ... tidak suka bermain setelah ayahku"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE : Into You

AUTHOR : GresikaS

CAST : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , etc

GENRE : Romance , etc

DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment & cerita ini milik saya (-,)

NOTE : Hai I'm Back , kali ini Hunsoo , happy reading :D

Previous Chapt :

Sedikit aneh baginya karena ini hari dimana ia merasa bahagia karena ia bisa bersama teman-temannya lebih lama atau pulang menggunakan bis umum , bukan seperti bebas , bebas melakukan apa saja , tanpa ada yang mengawasi , tanpa ada yang menanyainya apa saja yang ia lakukan.

Ini semua hanya karena terbang menuju Roma , sebuah undangan penting yang tidak bisa ia tunda , Ayahnya bermain disana , dan Roma bukanlah tujuan yang bisa ditempuh dalam sekejap yah tidak masuk hitungan jika itu jet pribadi.

"bibi , aku akan ke perpustakaan , apa ayah sudah menelepon ?"

"belum , berangkatlah dengan Paman Lee , dia sudah menunggumu didepan"

Ia tersenyum , senyum yang hampir tidak pernah ia tunjukkan selama berada di rumah "baiklah , seperti biasa jika ayah menelepon"

"hati-hati tuan muda"

Seperti ini yang ia inginkan , bebas melakukan apa yang ia suka , bebas tertawa , bebas dari apapun yang membelenggunya selama dalam catatannya tidak ada Ayah berarti itulah hari bebasmu , bebaslah hari itu juga atau semuanya terlambat.

Saat itu jalanan Seoul terasa menyenangkan , terlihat jauh lebih indah dibanding hari-hari pun ia bisa ia akan tersenyum sepanjang hari , melakukan apa yang belum pernah ia lakukan.

"sampai nanti Paman Lee" dan ia memasuki perpustakaan favoritnya , memilih duduk di sudut dengan jendela besar buku yang sudah ia pesan memandang keluar jendela , dan ia tersenyum-lagi.

Mata itu menangkap sebuah buku bertuliskan piano tepat di rak depan tempat ia dari tempatnya , membacanya bukan buku tentang bagaimana caranya kau bermain piano untuk pemula , kumpulan lagu atau ini semacam cerita perjalanan hidup , seorang pianis mungkin atau seseorang yang bercita-cita menjadi pianis.

Disertakannya sebuah gambar , yang menunjukkan jemarinya yang bermain piano , kening pemuda itu dia sakit ? maksudnya si pembuat buku terlihat terguncang saat diambil gambarnya.

'jika sebuah paksaan memaksamu mempelajari hal baru , percayalah itu bukan cara yang tepat'

Begitu kata salah satu kalimat yang dibaca Pemuda manis paksaan sudah menjadi hal biasa yang diceritakan pada buku ini nyata , berarti mereka mengalami hal yang serupa , sama-sama tidak menyukai paksaan.

"kita sama"

Kenapa siang hari ini terasa dingin sekali , atau hanya dia saja , karena melihat orang-orang disekitarnya seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa , itu karena dia sedikit mencolok dengan jaket kopi panasnya erat , menghangatkan tubuh.

Ia tersenyum saat sesosok anak kecil yang baru saja masuk di cafe yang ia singgahi tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya , memegang erat tangan sang itu ikut tersenyum , ia meraih kamera yang ia letakkan di mejanya , mengangkatnya , mencoba mengatakan jika ia akan mengambil gambarnya melalui bahasa isyaratnya sendiri dengan anak kecil tadi.

Tepat waktu karena hanya selang beberapa detik sang Ibu kembali melangkah keluar , dan anak kecil tadi melambaikan tangan padanya sembari menggenggam sebuah cookies.

"sampai jumpa lagi" gumamnya , dan kembali berkutat dengan kameranya , meneliti kembali semua foto yang diambilnya hari ini , hanya sebagian kota Seoul , sebelum akhirnya ia menginginkan kopi dan berakhir dengan duduk di cafe ini.

Meluruskan kaki dan tubuhnya sedikit , melonggarkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku "karena kau aku kurang tidur" ia bergumam lagi dengan tatapan yang terarah pada secangkir kopi didepannya.

Tubuhnya kembali duduk dengan tegak setelah pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap objek yang tak asing lagi yang terlihat sibuk dengan sebuah buku yang terlihat ? ya begitu ia tidak tahu apa tatapan kosong itu menjadi kebiasaannya atau memang Pemuda itu tengah melamun.

Sedikit terburu ia menyeruput habis kopinya , mengabaikan rasa panas yang menyarang indera pengecapnya , mengambil kameranya , dan beranjak dari sana.

Suara klik yang sempurna setelah ia berdiri didepan cafe tempatnya ia menikmati kopi hari tersenyum , benar seperti dugaannya yang kedua , sosok itu tengah melamun bukan dari jarak sejauh ini saja keindahan itu masih terlihat luar biasa.

Langkah kaki itu membawanya menyeberangi jalan , memasuki perpustakaan yang cukup besar tatapan tanya penjaganya , pertama kali melihatnya , mungkin , yah benar juga , bukan ?.Perlahan mengetuk kecil meja yang ditujunya , tersenyum saat sosok yang dipandanginya itu .

"boleh aku duduk ?" dan Sebuah anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari sosok itu.

"aku mengganggumu ?"

Ia menggeleng "tidak , kau bekerja ?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk kamera yang ada didekatnya.

"tidak , hanya mencari sesuatu yang lain , lalu aku bertemu denganmu"

"begitu ..."

Pemuda tinggi ini mulai menyukai nada bicara sosok dihadapannya ini , sama seperti saat ia bermain piano , lembut , anggun , tapi mampu mengoyak perasaan.

"kau suka foto ?"

"hm ?"

Sehun , pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk "iya , kau suka ?"

"mungkin , aku tidak terlalu tahu tapi aku suka"

"mau mampir sebentar ke galeriku ? tak jauh dari sini"

Pemuda manis itu berpikir sejenak , melihat jam kecil yang melingkar di tangan mungilnya "boleh jika tidak merepotkan"

Sorot mata itu terlihat berbinar , dan terlihat senang dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya satu persatu karya Pemuda tinggi yang mengajaknya , dan ia berdecak kagum dalam pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat sebuah foto seolah hidup , menyapanya dan bertanya 'kenapa baru sekarang kau melihat kami'.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan tiga buah pohon besar dengan matahari terbenam sebagai indah sekali , dan terkesan melankolis.

"kau suka ?"

"ya , pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat sesuatu seperti ini"

Sehun terdiam , dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya , kehidupan seperti apa yang selama ini dilewatinya ? ia tahu jika Do In Sung ayahnya terlihat protektiv sekali tapi apa memang seperti itu.

"sejak kecil aku hanya dikenalkan dengan piano" seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun dari dalam hatinya.

"berlatih , belajar , berlatih , belajar hanya seperti itu ... membosankan bukan ?" sosok itu menoleh dan mendapati Pemuda tinggi yang berdiri disampingnya tengah menatap penuh tanya.

Tergesa Pemuda itu menjawab "tidak juga , aku suka permainan pianomu , dibandingkan ayahmu dan juga temanku"

Sosok itu tersenyum , terlihat jelas kali ini "ada dua piano dirumah"

Sehun terkejut , ia menyadarinya sekarang , di lantai satu memang ada sebuah piano , piano hitam yang digunakan Do In Sung saat jamuan makan malamnya , juga satu buah piano lagi di lantai atas , sebuah piano putih yang dimainkan sosok disebelahnya.

"ah ya benar"

"masing-masing dari kami , aku dan ayahku tidak pernah menyentuh selain piano kami saat dirumah"

"oh tunggu , kenapa ?"

Sosok itu berjalan , kembali melihat foto yang lain "Ayahku berkata sebuah piano bisa mempengaruhi cara bermain seseorang , mempengaruhi semacam sugesti"

"jadi itu alasanmu tidak bermain piano malam itu ?"

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng , berhenti pada sebuah foto padang pasir yang luas dengan seseorang di tengahnya "bukan hanya itu ... aku tidak suka bermain setelah ayahku dan juga ... aku membenci apa yang dimainkannya"

"aneh bukan ?"

Sehun menggeleng "itu wajar , seperti sebuah foto , setiap fotografer punya gaya sendiri dalam mengambil gambar , ada yang membuatmu senang dan ada juga yang membuatmu bosan hanya dalam hitungan detik"

Sosok itu mengangguk "punya cita-cita lain sebelum menjadi fotografer ?"

"tidak ada , aku hanya mengikuti naluriku , bermain , belajar , membuat onar , hingga pada akhirnya aku tertarik pada kamera , kau ?"

"aku tidak punya pilihan" menggeleng dan tersirat kesedihan dalam suaranya.

"mau bermain piano ? ada piano di atas"

Hujan.

Terjadi begitu saja , hanya selang beberapa saat pemuda manis itu selesai bermain piano dengan sesuka hanya kembali duduk ditempatnya , dan mencoba menekan beberapa tuts piano sebuah lagu yang ia juga tidak tahu darimana , ini lagunya sendiri , lagu yang ia ciptakan selagi menunggu.

Diseberangnya ada sesosok pemuda tinggi yang masih setia mendengar setiap alunan yang ia tidak peduli apa yang pemuda manis itu mainkan , ia suka , cara bermainnya yang ia membuat pendengarnya lelah dan bosan.

Tak ada suara 'klik' yang biasa ia tekan setiap kali melihat objek yang hanya ingin merasakan dan menikmati objek itu sendiri saja untuk kali ini.

Sosok manis itu mendongak , menatap pemuda tinggi dihadapannya dengan tatapan ada apa dengan raut wajahnya.

"aku suka lagu yang ini"

Sosok manis itu tersenyum kecil "terima kasih"

"ya ?"

"aku hanya mengarangnya saat ini , spontan saja"

Pemuda tinggi itu bertepuk tangan , wajahnya terlihat bangga sekali sekarang "benarkah ? hebat sekali , kau ikut resital seharusnya"

"ya aku memang ikut ..." dan ia berhenti , menggantungkan jawabannya.

"ada apa ?"

"aku tidak bisa memainkan lagu yang harus kumainkan"

Pemuda tinggi ini terkejut , dengan permainan seperti ini bagaimana bisa ia tidak bisa memainkan sebuah lagu ? bahkan ia menciptakan lagu sendiri dalam jangka waktu yang sangat sedang mencoba bergurau atau apa.

"aku tidak bisa bermain seperti ayahku , sedang lagunya dan ayah menuntutku untuk bermain persis seperti yang ayah lakukan"

Sehun tertegun , lalu kenapa jika Kyungsoo memainkan lagu itu seperti biasanya ia memainkan piano ? apa itu wajib ? bermain persis sama dengan aslinya.

"kau tentu sudah melihat pialaku yang terpajang dilantai bawah"

"emm ya , kau hebat semuanya diperingkat pertama"

Kyungsoo mengangguk , "karena selain peringkat satu itu tidak akan ada disana , ayahku tidak akan pernah menerima hasil kedua"

Sehun beranjak dari tempatnya , menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tertunduk menatap tuts piano dengan bisa merasakan arti dari sorot mata kesedihan itu , kini , ia tahu jemarinya diatas tuts piano , memainkan sebuah yang juga familiar di telinga pemuda manis itu.

'Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars'

Kyungsoo tersenyum , jemarinya terangkat dan ikut memainkan lagu itu bersama Sehun yang berada dua nada berbeda yang indah menjadi satu.

"mainkan saja seperti biasanya , aku pernah datang ke resital salah satu temanku dan aku tertidur karena dia bermain seperti emm maaf seperti ayahmu"

Senyum itu kembali mengembang "kau bisa bermain piano"

Sehun juga tersenyum "bagaimana permainanku menurutmu , tolong jangan terlalu kejam"

"bagus , aku suka nadanya terdengar tulus" ujar Kyungsoo , masih dengan senyumnya yang mengembang dibibirnya.

Sehun bangkit dan meraih tangan mungil berdiri , pergi entah membawanya kemana.

"kau membawaku kemana ?"

"hari ini aku yang mengundangmu makan malam"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE : Into You

AUTHOR : GresikaS

CAST : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , etc

GENRE : Romance , etc

DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment & cerita ini milik saya (-,)

NOTE : Hai I'm Back , kali ini Hunsoo , happy reading :D

Previous Chapt :

Senyum pemuda tinggi itu seolah tidak ingin memudar begitu saja dari tatapan iri dari orang-orang yang juga berjalan melewati saja kedua tangannya melingkar pada kepala pemuda manis itu menahan jaketnya turun dari masih senang membasahi kota Seoul di malam hari , walaupun sekedar rintik kecil.

Dan pemuda manis ini seperti tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sehun saja , ia harus berterima kasih karena merelakan jaketnya untuk menutupinya agar terhindar dari rintik hujan.

"astaga tuan muda , paman mencarimu kemana-mana , ponsel tuan ..."

"maaf paman , ponselku mati" pandangan si tuan muda menunjuk ke arah Pemuda disebelahnya.

"oh tuan"

"ya , kita bertemu lagi paman , tenang saja , Kyungsoo bersamaku tadi"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun , melepas jaket yang menutupi kepala dan sebagian sembari mengulurkannya kepada sang mungilnya terangkat sedikit lebih tinggi kearah sisi wajah Sehun , menyeka beberapa air hujan yang mengenai wajahnya.

Sehun diam saja , ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi , sesuatu yang diluar Kyungsoo mengembalikan jaketnya berterima kasih lalu ia akan menawari sosok manis itu untuk bermain piano ditempatnya kapanpun dia mau , tapi nyatanya sekarang ia justru terpaku dan kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan , lenyap begitu saja.

"terima kasih , sampai jumpa lagi" ujar Kyungsoo yang berhasil menyadarkan Sehun dari keterkejutannya.

"oh ya tentu"

Bibirnya kembali terbuka tepat sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobilnya "Kyungsoo !"

"ya ?"

"kau bisa bermain piano digaleriku ... kapanpun"

Mata itu terlihat berbinar , seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya "benarkah ?"

"ya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum , lalu mengangguk "aku akan mengajarkanmu bermain piano"

Sosok tinggi yang tengah termenung , menatap semua fotonya , terpaku pada dua buah foto dengan objek yang sama dengan situasi juga tempat yang berbeda , namun berhasil mencuri ia tidak peduli dengan foto yang lain , yang beri perhatian lebih hanya kedua foto yang ada di meja kerjanya kini.

Menyentuh sisi wajahnya sama saja mengingatkan pada sosok ia senang , ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu semua.

Tatapannya beralih pada monitor yang menyala , mengetik sebuah nama pada portal pencarian penasarannya sudah banyak sekali video sosok yang ia cari , memilih salah satunya , dan langsung mengenali lagu yang sosok itu bawakan.

Lagu yang sama saat pertama kali mereka kelamaan ia suka lagu itu , walaupun sebelumnya ia tidak tertarik pada piano , masih ingat insiden ia tertidur di resital salah satu lagi ia merasa bersalah karena sudah tertidur selama setengah permainannya.

Sosok yang tengah dikagumi saat ini memiliki banyak penampilan khususnya penampilan resital dan beberapa bersama dengan memilih salah satunya , saat Kyungsoo bermain dengan ayahnya , Do In Sung.

Do In Sung bermain lebih dulu , hingga sampai di pertengahan lagu Kyungsoo mulai masuk , memainkan didengar begitu saja pun akan terdengar perbedaan yang kuat dan pertengahan yang mulai melembut , mengalun begitu saja dengan latar belakang yang kuat.

Ia bertepuk tangan sendirian , ia tahu kini mengapa Choi Minho , sekretarisnya , mengatakan hebat sekali saat ayah dan anak itu bermain menjadi lebih indah , hanya ada rasa berbeda saat bagian Kyungsoo , walaupun permainan lembutnya sama seperti yang sudah ia dengar , tapi permainannya sedikit kasar di lagu ini.

Chopin.

Begitu informasi lagu yang ia baca di bawah ia mengingat lagi , Kyungsoo juga menjadi tidak nyaman saat ayahnya memainkan karya Chopin malam itu , bahkan terkesan semua lagu yang dimainkan Kyungsoo mainkan saat berada di galerinya merata ia memainkan Bethoven , Rachmaninoff , Mozart , kecuali satu Chopin.

Ia menuliskan nama Do In Sung di kolom mesin memilih salah satunya , di bagian awalnya terdapat sebuah foto bertuliskan Do In Sung , Ibunya , juga foto Kyungsoo kecil yang berada di pangkuan Ibunya.

Apa ibunya juga pemain piano ? Sehun menuliskan nama Ibu Kyungsoo , dan menampilkan hasil yang berhasil membuatnya perkiraannya meleset , Ibu Kyungsoo bukan pemain piano , ia pemain harpa profesional.

Tapi tidak ada informasi lebih lanjut selain tertera sebuah tanggal dan catatan di bawahnya bahwa telah meninggal di tahun 1995.

"Berhenti saja Oh Sehun , kau mengetahui terlalu banyak , itu kejahatan" ujarnya pada diri sendiri , dan menutup semua tab yang ia buka , menghapus semua historynya.

"Permainanmu berubah"

Pemuda kecil itu terdiam , ia berhenti memainkan kata dan kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari sang hatinya ia mengakui permainannya menjadi permainannya sendiri , sangat khas Do Kyungsoo , lembut , mengalun dan terkesan anggun.

"kita sudah mengulanginya berkali-kali tapi ayah tidak mendapati permainanmu yang seperti biasa"

Kyungsoo masih menjadi hal biasa saat protes demi protes ketidak puasan atas permainan pianonya oleh sang ayah.

"kalau kau bermain seperti itu kau tidak akan mendapat peringkat pertama"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya "bisakah satu kali saja ayah tidak ikut campur tangan dalam resitalku ?" ucapnya dingin.

"apa maksudmu Kyungsoo ?"

"semua orang membicarakan bagaimana ayah mendominasi semua lagu Chopin dan memberikannya padaku untuk dimainkan"

Do In Sung yang kini terlihat menghela napasnya "itu untuk kebaikanmu Kyungsoo"

"bukan ... itu untuk ayah"

"Kyungsoo !"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya , "aku ingin seperti anak lain , ikut memilih lagu apa yang akan kumainkan , bukan pilihan dari ayah"

"kau tidak akan mendapat posisi pertama selain dengan lagu itu"

Kyungsoo menatap ayahnya , "apa ayah tahu sebutanku setiap memainkan lagu pilihan ayah ? robot ! aku selalu disebut seperti robot , dan hanya bisa meniru"

Tanpa terkesan terusik Do In Sung tetap mempertegas "abaikan mereka semua , kau hanya harus fokus pada posisi pertama dan mereka akan diam"

Kyungsoo menatap nanar sosok ayahnya yang berlalu , meninggalkannya saja , tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan ayahnya , apapun itu ayahnya selalu benar , rasanya sekarang orang berdiri dan berdebat dengannya tadi bukanlah seorang ayah , melainkan seorang diktator.

Berdiam diri di kamarnya , kembali merasa jika dirinya terjebak lagi di labirin kesekian kalinya ia gagal masalah ia sudah terbiasa berada didalam labirin itu atau tidak tapi rasanya kali ini ia merasa sia-sia saja , seolah ia tengah menerjang arus air yang deras.

Mencoba memejamkan matanya , mengingat kejadian yang membuat mood-nya membaik , bermain bersama temannya , makan siang , dirumah tanpa ayah , membaca sampai lelah di perpustakaan , dan bermain piano sesuka hatinya.

Kedua mata yang terpejam itu terbuka tersenyum mengingat bagaimana senangnya ia bisa bermain dengan hatinya malam sesuai dengan gaya bermainnya , tidak ada protes , gerutuan atau paksaan.

"terima kasih ..." gumamnya , sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali.

Terik matahari pagi menyapa hunian megah segala ketenangannya , siapapun pasti tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk tinggal begitu yang terlihat dari luar , perfect , tak bercela sedikitpun , rumah itu pun sama seolah berhasil menyembunyikan 'kerapuhan' yang menggerogoti didalamnya.

Hening , tak ada yang memulai percakapan , hanya denting khas peralatan makan yang diberi peringkat mungkin ini makan pagi paling hening diantara semua keluarga di negara ini.

Pria paruh baya itu yang lebih dulu selesai , merapikan mengarah pada seorang laki-laki muda yang duduk jauh berseberangan dengannya , itu hanya menghela napasnya berkali-kali , menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas sikap putra satu-satunya yang lebih banyak diam dibanding berbicara dengannya.

"kau harus berlatih , ingat resitalmu hanya tinggal hitungan hari"

"ya" sebuah jawaban lirih yang didengarnya , setidaknya ia masih berterima kasih karena ia menjawabnya.

Pemuda itu mendongak segera setelah Pria paruh baya itu menghela napasnya , bersiap sendiri ke semuanya seperti hari-hari biasanya , tak ada yang berubah tetap saja seperti itu , hidupnya yang monoton.

Rasa terkejut menyerangnya begitu saja saat ia sudah berada dihalaman rumah , bukan karena dia tidak pernah melihat mobil atau apa tapi orang itu yang membuatnya akan bekerja sepagi ini atau apa ? apa semua fotografer memang bekerja di pagi hari maksudnya sepagi ini.

Pemuda manis yang masih terkejut itu tidak melihat orang ini membawa kameranya seperti jika bukan untuk bekerja kenapa dia ada disini ? bertemu ayahnya 'kah ? ia rasa bukan juga , ayahnya tidak mengatakan apapun tentang foto tadi.

"apa seterkejut itu ?"

Pemuda manis itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri "kenapa ?"

Sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum , mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo , menggenggam tangan mungil itu berjalan bersamanya "hari ini aku mengantarmu"

"oh ok ! tapi tunggu dulu , kenapa ?"

Sehun , pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum , membuka pintu mobilnya "aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano"

Kyungsoo masih berkedip , tanda kebingungannya , menatap pemuda itu lagi "aku ?"

"iya ... aku ingin melihatmu bermain piano sama seperti kau bermain di galeriku kemarin"

Kyungsoo terdiam , jujur ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa , ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang ingin melihatnya bermain piano "begitu ..."

"ya , kau favoritku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap pemuda dihadapannya "terima kasih ..."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE : Into You

AUTHOR : GresikaS

CAST : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , etc

GENRE : Romance , etc

DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment & cerita ini milik saya (-,)

NOTE : Hai I'm Back , kali ini Hunsoo , happy reading :D

Previous Chapt :

Entah sudah sejak kapan sosok tinggi ini mengikuti kemana saja pemuda manis itu pergi , beruntung saja ini adalah sekolah musik , tidak ada aturan baku mengenai siapa saja yang bisa masuk , hanya diberi tanda pengenal sebagai 'tamu' yang tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat seperti tanda pengenal , sudah bisa memasuki sekolah ini.

Ketika pemuda manis yang ia ikuti tengah berlatih kembali ia duduk , dibangku penonton , menikmati tidak bosan melihat dan mendengarnya bermain piano.

Ada saat dimana pandangan mereka bertemu , dan saling melempar sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa se-cheesy ini hanya karena itu sendiri tampak menikmati permainannya , dan lagi ia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan , Kyungsoo kembali tidak memainkan lagu Chopin , sempat ia mendengar seorang guru Kyungsoo mengatakan pada pemuda manis itu untuk memainkannya sedikit.

Kyungsoo memainkannya di awal ia datang tapi hanya beberapa saja , bahkan tidak sampai lagu itu piano itu pun terlihat mengerti dan membiarkan Kyungsoo bermain dengan lagu lain sambil mengamati alunannya.

"kau tidak istirahat sebentar ?"

Kyungsoo menoleh , mendapati Oh Sehun sudah berada tak jauh dari tempatnya "oh apa sudah ?"

"kurasa sudah , ini waktu makan siang"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya , menghampiri si tinggi "mau makan siang ? emm tunggu menu hari ini ... meksiko"

Sehun sedikit terkejut "apa ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun "iya , masakan meksiko maksudku"

Sehun meraih tangan mungil itu dan kembali mengikutinya terhenti beberapa detik saat melihat foto yang familiar dengannya terpajang menahan Kyungsoo yang tidak menyadari ia tengah berhenti , mengamati sesuatu.

"kau ada diperingkat satu saat ini Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menoleh , ikut memperhatikan foto yang diamati oleh pemuda tinggi didekatnya "ya" jawabnya singkat.

"tiga tahun berturut-turut ..."

"ayo kita makan siang saja"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendahuluinya dengan tangan mungil yang masih menarik tangan pemuda tinggi memang ada sesuatu disini , juga ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo , entah tidak berhak tahu dan tidak berhak mencari tahu kecuali Kyungsoo sendiri yang menceritakan padanya.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti yang lainnya seperti saat ia berada dirumah , terkesan kaku dan bisa melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang juga berbeda saat berada di rumah , ia lebih terkesan 'easygoing'.

Jemarinya terulur , mengusap ujung bibir Kyungsoo , dan memasukkan jari itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri "ah maaf sausnya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "apa ... kau sedang diet ?"

Sehun melihat makan siangnya sendiri "tidak ... hanya sedikit alergi dengan tepung"

Kyungsoo mengangguk , pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya , kembali mengambil sesuatu dibuffet yang disediakan , kembali ke tempatnya keduanya kembali bertemu , sedikit lebih lama kali ini dan membuat Sehun mengamati wajah itu lagi , lebih dekat.

Kyungsoo menggeser piring yang di bawanya memberikannya pada Sehun "cobalah ..."

Sehun mengamatinya sebentar , ada lima gulungan berlapis lembaran kertas nasi di piringnya , dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo , bertanya-tanya , apa rasanya akan baik-baik manis itu mengangguk , mengambil sebuah gulungan yang dibuatnya , mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum , senang saat rasanya diluar perkiraannya "bagaimana bisa ?"

"awalnya aku pun bingung bagaimana bisa ada kertas nasi pada makanan meksiko tapi setelah kucoba ... wow"

Sehun mengangguk "lalu kapan kau akan mengajariku bermain piano ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum , ia beranjak dari tempatnya "kau harus membayarku kalau begitu"

Hembusan angin seakan menyapu kedua wajah yang tersenyum , hanya begitu saja , tidak ada yang memulai menikmati saat-saat yang mereka rasa kejam sekali jika momen seperti ini dirusak oleh sebuah kata , cukup berbicara melalui kedua penglihatan mereka.

"disini dingin"

Kyungsoo tersenyum , "ya ... selalu"

Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya , memberikannya pada Kyungsoo "untukmu"

Kyungsoo menerima benda itu , memperhatikannya bingung "koin ?"

"ya , datanglah besok ke galeriku , tunjukan ini dan tidak perlu syarat apapun"

Kyungsoo tersenyum , ia mengangguk , menggenggam erat koin yang diberikan Sehun kembali saling melempar mereka ini sengaja ingin berada disana , membeku bersama dengan senyuman keduanya.

"datanglah lebih awal Kyungsoo"

"hm ?"

"kau kuundang bermain piano juga dan tidak ada penolakan"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar pemuda manis ini tertawa , "dan kau membayarku dengan koin" Kyungsoo menunjukkan koin yang ada digenggamannya.

"kujamin kau akan senang berada disana"

Sosok manis dihadapannya mengangguk "hmm , pulanglah disini semakin dingin ..."

"ok ! sampai besok Kyungsoo dan ingat kau harus datang lebih awal dan mainkan sebuah lagu untukku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk , menunggu sampai mobil milik pemuda tinggi itu semakin menjauh dari tempat menghela napasnya berkali-kali , dan rasanya kembali tidak menyenangkan berada dirumah , sangat berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Langkahnya terhenti disebuah ruangan yang terkunci daun pintunya , memerintah otaknya sendiri untuk tidak mengingat lagi , mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan baginya.

Tapi semua kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini seolah yang menyebabkan otaknya mengerjakan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan apa yang meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya , sebuah kunci , kunci yang selalu ia bawa.

Dua kali putaran dan pintu itu terbuka , memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang sebuah kamar tidur , tertata rapi seperti saat terakhir kali ia tertuju pada sebuah meja disudut favoritnya , meja dimana kau bisa melihat semua sudut rumahmu melalui jendela besar disampingnya.

Juga tempat favorit hari-harinya didalam sini , dan ditempat ini , menulis hal yang ia senangi , bermain bersamanya.

Dia masih berumur 4 tahun saat itu , yang ia tahu hanyalah Ibunya sakit dan tidak bisa keluar rumah dengan leluasa hingga hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam sudah menjadi pemain piano profesional kala itu , ia hampir tidak pernah berada dirumah.

Tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan keadaannya sendiri , yang ia tahu hanyalah membuat lagu , memainkannya sepanjang hari.

' _ssh , jangan berisik Kyungsoo , ayah sedang membuat lagu'_ itu kata-kata yang sering diucapkan Ibunya tiap ayahnya pulang dan berkutat dengan memejamkan matanya , ia merindukan Ibunya , merindukan seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya , merindukan sentuhan lembutnya.

Ayahnya sudah seperti itu sejak dulu , ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri , melihat dirinya dan Ibunya tiap pagi hanya untuk memastikan tidak ada protes yang keluar dari bibir ia hanya menurut dan percaya dengan perkataan Ibunya yang mengatakan jika ayah tengah sibuk.

Hingga pada suatu hari penyakit Ibunya semakin parah dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa , ia memanggil bibi dan paman Lee , mengatakan Ibunya kesakitan sekali , dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena ia tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh dokter saat itu.

Yang ia tahu beberapa jam setelah dokter dan paman Lee keluar dari kamar Ibu , mereka menangis dan memeluknya sudah pergi , pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

' _tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang baik Kyungsoo , Ibu akan selalu melihatmu'_

Kyungsoo selalu mengingat perkataan Ibunya , perkataan terakhir sebelum Ibunya merasa kesakitan saat menghela napasnya , beranjak dari tempatnya , menyimpan kembali semua kenangan Ibunya , kembali mengunci rapat ruangan itu.

Tatapannya beralih pada piano putih yang selalu ia mainkan , piano tempat Ibunya mengajarkan bermain piano , walau hanya permainan dasarnya saja.

Ia mulai duduk disana , memainkan sebuah lagu , sembari mengingat lagu pertama yang ibunya ajarkan , lagu ciptaan Ibunya memang bukan pemain piano , sang Ibu memainkan harpa , pemain harpa profesional sebelum akhirnya menikah dengan ayahnya dan berhenti.

"kau membuatnya ?"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya , seraya menghentikan permainan pianonya , tak perlu ia melihat ia sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara telah pulang , dan sedari tadi menatapnya dari sana , mungkin saja.

"seseorang datang bersamamu ke sekolah tadi , siapa ?"

"teman" jawabnya singkat.

"apa kau perlu mempunyai teman ? kau hanya harus fokus dengan piano"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ya aku perlu teman , sangat perlu untuk berbagi cerita hidupku yang memuakkan"

"Kyungsoo !"

"selamat malam , Ayah"

Do In Sung terdiam , ini pertama kali putranya memanggilnya ayah selama mereka hidup paruh baya itu menunduk dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdebat dengan Kyungsoo terhenti , ia menatap ruangan yang tertutup rapat disana tepat disebelah kamar putranya , kamar mendiang istrinya.

"kau dengar Hye Jin ? Kyungsoo memanggilku ayah untuk pertama kalinya"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE : Into You

AUTHOR : GresikaS

CAST : Oh Sehun , Do Kyungsoo , etc

GENRE : Romance , etc

DISCLAIMER : Semua cast milik Sment & cerita ini milik saya (-,)

NOTE : Hai I'm Back , kali ini Hunsoo , happy reading :D

Hembusan kenapa ia begitu menyukai hal yang satu ini , rasanya seperti sebuah tangan lembut membelai juga , ini lebih baik dibanding saat ia berada di New York , ia suka tempat yang sepi seperti ini lebih tenang dan ia bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Tak lupa satu hal andalannya , secangkir kopi di pagi hari , harap diketahui jika ia hanya 'menikmati' kopi di pagi hari , sepertinya dia sudah mulai bosa meminum kopi sepanjang menjalani hidup dengan baik , setidaknya jika ia tak ada lagi didunia ini ia ingin pergi dengan baik bukan karena sakit.

Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja saat perhatiannya tertuju pada piano yang berada di saat-saat dimana ia seperti terhipnotis oleh sebuah permainan karena selama ini ia tidak tertarik pada alat musik , meskipun ia bisa.

Ia ingin memainkan lagu itu , lagu yang dimainkan pemuda manis itu tapi ia tidak ingat darimana ia mulai , ia buta nada , mungkin jika mendengar ia tahu tapi untuk mengulanginya lagi ia tidak sanggup.

Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada suara seseorang yang memasuki galerinya , apa Choi Minho , tapi sekretarisnya itu tidak pernah datang sepagi ini , apa pengunjung ? bukankah ini belum jam buka , ia melirik jam tangannya , oh my ini bahkan masih pukul delapan.

Meletakkan kopinya , beranjak melihat siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini ke pertama orang-orang dari media , kemungkinan kedua stalker , kemungkinan ketiga pencuri.

Kedua mata itu terlihat terkejut melihat siapa pengunjung dipagi hari tinggi itu ikut tersenyum saat sosok itu tersenyum dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bodoh yang ia pikirkan tadi seolah hilang begitu saja setelah ia tahu siapa yang ada disana.

"kau kemari ?"

Sosok itu mengangguk , mengangkat sebelah tangannya "mau makan bersama ?"

"hmm tentu , kemarilah"

Seperti sudah terbiasa ia menggenggam tangan mungil itu berjalan bersamanya , naik ke lantai dua diaman ia berada -bisanya ini menjadi kenyataan , oh apa ia memang sudah bangun tidur , apa ini bukan mimpi , ia tidak akan bangun jika ini memang benar sebuah mimpi.

"ini pertama kalinya kau kemari"

"ya ... apa aku mengagetkan ? kau terlihat terkejut tadi" ujar sosok itu.

"ya , sedikit"

"ini hari pembukaan galerimu kan ? aku sudah datang lebih awal"

Pemuda tinggi itu tertawa "kau benar-benar datang lebih awal Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo , sosok yang datang itu tersenyum "aku juga sudah berjanji mengajarimu itu" tunjuknya pada piano didekat mereka.

Pemuda tinggi itu , Sehun menghentikan suapannya "oh tunggu , kau tidak ke sekolah ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "aku membolos , ini pertama kalinya bagiku , jadi tidak akan apa-apa"

"benar tidak apa-apa ?"

"jika yang kau maksud tidak apa-apa itu soal ayahku , tenang saja dia ada diluar negeri lagi , tadi pagi ia berangkat"

Terdengar helaan napas lega dari Sehun dan itu disadari oleh Kyungsoo , membuat sosok manis itu tertawa , tawa yang perlahan disukai pemuda tinggi yang terdengar lepas sekali , walaupun tak nyaring.

"ayahku hanya peduli jika aku peringkat kedua , jika aku membolos dan peringkatku pertama tak akan jadi masalah"

Sehun mengangguk "apa yang terjadi jika kau di peringkat kedua ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam , ia meneguk segelas air sebelum menjawab "dari yang buruk atau yang paling buruk ?"

"semuanya"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya , ia beranjak , menuju piano disana memainkan awal lagu yang ia mainkan saat berada disini beberapa hari yang lalu "yang buruk ia akan mendiamkanku , yang paling buruk ia akan membuatku ada diperingkat pertama lagi"

Lagu itu , lagu yang sejak tadi Oh Sehun pikirkan , kembali mengalun memenuhi ruangannya "kau baik-baik saja ? selama ini ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk , perhatiannya masih berada diatas tuts piano yang ia mainkan "ya , aku sudah seperti itu sejak kecil , jadi sekarang rasanya seperti mati rasa"

Sehun terdiam , menatap pemuda manis yang masih memainkan lagu yang ia sukai , memperhatikan jemari lentik itu , wajah manis yang seolah ikut mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia mainkan , luar biasa , dilihat berkali-kali pun ia akan tetap terlihat 'luar biasa' seperti itu.

Tubuh tingginya bergerak dan duduk mendekat pada jemarinya sendiri diatas tuts tahu , Kyungsoo kembali ke awal , menekan tutsnya dari awal lagu , membimbingnya mengikuti alur Kyungsoo membenarkan nadanya , tangan lembut itu seakan menyapunya seperti angin pagi yang ia sukai.

"coba ulangi dari awal , kau sendiri"

Sehun tersadar dan mengangguk mencoba mengingat apa yang ia pelajari barusan , lagi , jemari lembut itu berada di atas tangannya , membetulkan tuts mana yang ia tekan.

"kau sebenarnya bisa tapi kau buta nada" ucap Kyungsoo , dan tatapan mereka kembali sesaat disana , Sehun terlalu sibuk untuk menjawab protes kecil pemuda manis membalik tangannya , menggenggam tangan mungil itu , memperhatikannya.

"Sehun ?"

Sehun mendongak , menatap sosok mungil itu tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya "dengar Kyungsoo , mungkin kau akan marah padaku setelah ini ... kau boleh memukulku jika kau mau"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya , menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda manis jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan , dan berdetak kencang sekali , mungkin saja Kyungsoo bisa beberapa saat ia membuka matanya , menjauhkan wajahnya , menunggu sebuah pukulan mendarat disana , menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Kyungsoo ..."

Terasa di genggaman tangannya , tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangannya erat , menarik kecil kerah bajunya "once again ..."

"apa ..."

"cium aku sekali lagi"

Kedua tangan itu masih tertaut , seolah tidak ingin melepasnya sedetik berjalan menyusuri seisi galeri , melihat hasil karya si pemuda tinggi , langkah salah satunya terhenti saat melihat sebuah foto yang familiar sekali dirinya sendiri , gambar dirinya saat tengah bermain piano di rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum , menyentuh foto itu , dan mulai menyadari sebuah itu ada di deretan depan , dan sedikit lebih besar dari foto yang lain.

"itu favoritku"

Sosok manis itu menoleh , kembali tersenyum "aku tidak menyangka sebaik ini"

"kau itu luar biasa"

"hm ?"

Sehun menatapnya "iya , ini pertama kalinya aku tidak pernah bosan pada sebuah foto , setelah aku menyadarinya ternyata , karena objek luar biasa ini"

"aku baru tahu jika seorang fotografer bisa menjadi se-cheesy shakespeare"

Sehun tertawa , "apa kau mau tetap seperti itu ?"

"apa ?"

Sehun menunjuk seragam yang dipakai tinggi itu mulai menyadari jika Kyungsoo memakai seragam sekolah seninya sejak ia datang tidak mungkin juga Kyungsoo akan bermain menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"ah iya"

"ikut aku"

Langkah keduanya terhenti , melihat kedatangan dua orang lain sudut pandang Kyungsoo pemuda tinggi disebelahnya ini mengenal kedua orang yang salah satunya juga tinggi sekali tangan Sehun mengerat padanya , dan juga sedikit menariknya mendekat.

"Kris ?"

"astaga kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"

"kau datang hari ini ?"

Laki-laki tinggi ini mengangguk "yup , dan ini Luhan , yang kau tahu juga saat itu"

Sehun tersenyum , ia tertawa ke arah Luhan "kau beruntung tidak kuabadikan dalam kamera"

Sehun menyadari jika ia gagal mengalihkan perhatian dua orang ini terhadap sosok manis yang masih berada tak jauh tersenyum kecil padanya , mengisyaratkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja.

"aku Luhan"

Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Luhan yang sama kecilnya dengannya , tersenyum "Kyungsoo"

"Kris aku harus keluar sebentar , kalian bisa disini , melihat apa saja dan tolong jaga galeriku"

Kris kembali mengangguk , perhatiannya masih kepada Kyungsoo lalu beralih pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan kekasihnya sendiri yang seolah terpana dengan sosok manis yang pergi bersama sahabatnya tadi.

"dia kekasih Sehun ?"

Pria tinggi itu menggidikkan bahunya , tanda ragu akan jawabannya "entahlah , Sehun belum pernah menceritakannya"

"bukankah dia manis sekali , Kris ? dia terlihat lucu sekali tadi , dan beruntung sekali aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya bersamaku"

Kris , pria tinggi itu mengangguk , menarik kekasihnya , mengecup pelan bibirnya "kau juga cantik sekali Lu"

"mereka siapa ?"

Sehun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo , "yang tinggi dia Kris , sahabatku saat aku masih bekerja di New York , yang satunya Luhan , kekasihnya entah yang keberapa ... tapi kurasa dia bertahan lebih lama dengan Luhan"

Kyungsoo mengangguk , menerima beberapa helai pakaian yang diberikan Sehun "mereka juga fotografer sepertimu ?"

Sembari memilih setelan lain untuk Kyungsoo , Sehun menggeleng "Hanya Kris , jika Luhan kalau tidak salah dia masih menjadi pelukis"

"dia punya pekerjaan lain ?"

Sehun mengangguk "dia juga pemilik museum barang antik di Cina"

Sehun menatap Kyungsoo , mengusap wajah manis itu "cobalah , pilih salah satu atau dua manapun yang kau suka , aku tidak mau disangka paman tua yang menculikmu karena kau memakai seragam sekolah sejak tadi"

"semuanya ?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan pilihan Sehun.

"yup ! kita bisa langsung membayarnya jika kau tidak mau mencoba"

Kyungsoo berdecak kecil "ancamanmu klasik sekali"

Tawa itu kembali keluar dari bibir Sehun "kau butuh bantuan ?"

"hm ?"

"mencoba semua pakaian itu"

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruang ganti , menatap Sehun sebelum menutup pintunya "aku akan tahu bahkan jika tanganmu menyentuh daun pintu ini"

Sehun kembali tertawa "berarti aku bisa masuk lewat atas"

Dan pintu itu tertutup , senyum itu masih mengembang di wajahnya , sebuah pesan singkat menginterupsinya.

'he's so cute'

Sehun tersenyum , ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kris disini , ia menjadi liar saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik , termasuk pada seseorang.

'he's mine' balas Sehun dengan senyumnya.

TBC


End file.
